One of these nights
by Sheenah267
Summary: Gift for AquaCrescent from Deviantart. 5 years after the Rockfort Island events, Claire Redfield managed to locate the body of Steve Burnside in a secret lab. Now living together, the couple share a night they will never forget. :Lemon:


One of these nights

By Marie B.

* * *

It was an October night, one of these nights when it never ceases to rain. When the only thing that seems right to do is to comfortably sit down in a couch with some tasty snacks and watch a good movie. Alone or in good company.

And it was one of these nights that Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside were enjoying some exciting sci-fi movie about a man coming from the future and foretelling the takeover of the Earth by humanoid robots. And it was probably a night that the two of them would never forget.

It had been nearly seven days since Steve had started living alone with the now 24-year old Redfield girl. The previous weeks had been terrible, but really astonishing at the same time. After many years of research, Claire had finally been able to find the location of Steve's body which had been stolen five years before by Albert Wesker who was then hired by the mysterious Organization, one of Umbrella's rival companies. The man had left them with the dead body of the boy which was still containing the living t-Veronica virus, but not before taking a precious sample for his personal needs.

Seeing extremely interesting opportunities in Steve as a test subject, the Organization took care of him, reanimating his body and putting him in a pseudo-comatose state so the virus could keep living inside him. Following that operation, they were free to create as much BOWs with the t-Veronica virus as they wanted. But their experiments eventually came to an end as their illegal activities were partially discovered. They had to close the underground lab in which they were keeping the main t-Veronica source - Steve. They destroyed all their experiments and research evidences. Strangely, Steve wasn't touched. The capsule hosting his body was neatly hidden in some emergency underground compartment and locked. Claire never got to know who did this, but she had the feeling that a certain Asian woman working for the Organization might have been responsible. For that, she would be eternally grateful.

The worst part was to get him out of that place safely. Claire had gone there with a team of people from Terra-Save, but they didn't necessarily have all the equipment needed to take care of someone who had been confined in some chemical substance for five years. Steve wasn't in good shape at all. He was so thin, all of his muscles were atrophied and he was in dire need of nutriments. They had barely kept him alive. As much as Claire was relieved to see him alive, her heart was painfully aching at the sight of his physical condition. He also had been unconscious (or comatose, she couldn't tell) all the way until they got him into a specialized hospital for biohazard victims, owned by Terra-Save. It took several days before he finally opened his eyes. And as ironically as it was, the first thing he saw was her. Claire with her wide beautiful blue eyes and strong feminine features. She was crying and Steve suddenly wondered if he was reviewing the last moment of his life, wondering if he was still in that cold chamber in Antarctica with her. But when he realized that he was in a rather comfortable bed in a hospital room, he came to the conclusion that maybe he never died.

Claire told him all he needed to know about what probably happened to him in five years. She told him how she joined Terra-Save in the hope of finding information about the t-Veronica virus. It was in 2004 that she got even more hopeful into finding him when her friend, Leon Scott Kennedy, told her about one of his missions where he had to fight a man called Javier Hidalgo who had in his possession the t-Veronica virus. With that information, she continued her research and finally found out about one of the Organization labs, which luckily was keeping his body.

Steve didn't know how to react to all those revelations. Claire, that strong girl he met on Rockfort Island, whom he came to cherish and whom he wanted to be by his side, did all of this for him. For _him_. He remembered that they somehow got close to each other while fighting all those zombies and monsters. And Alfred. Oh that yellow son of a bitch. Yeah, they got close, but he never thought that she could feel that way toward him. But he knew that he seriously got the hots for her and had been determined to ask her out once they would get out of that entire nightmare. But it never happened. Something called the t-Veronica virus happened and it fucked up everything. Or so he thought.

He was still infected with it, but the doctors and the scientists working for Terra-Save assured him that it was in no way contagious, something that was hard to conceive since the T-Virus could contaminate a whole population in less than a day. But they convinced him rather quickly and he was eternally grateful for the news. Claire or anyone else wouldn't have to worry about it. The only downsides were the physical symptoms. Based on his violent transformation back in Antarctica, he had kept a red colorization to his irises and his pupils were slit, a yellow tint circling them. They were truly like the eyes of a monster and Steve almost had a heart attack when he saw his face in a mirror. But Claire had been there to calm him down and tried the best she could to tell him that it was fine and it wasn't bothering her at all. He seriously doubted it, but when he saw the sincere look on her face, he did calm down. She also told him that he could get color contacts to hide them.

Ah, that Redfield girl. She always had a solution to everything. Maybe that's why he liked her so much. She was never giving up. Even when it had been so obvious that he was dying back then, she kept telling him that everything was all right and that she would get him out of there.

She was really something. And when it had been 3 weeks since he was interned in the hospital and finally got the news that he could get out, she came to his personal room with casual clothes, dark faded jeans and a black t-shirt, she grinned to him and asked him if he wanted to stay at her place.

At her place? Steve didn't know if it was only a kind act of her own, since she was probably the only human being in the world who cared about him, or if she was hinting something else. But the glee in her eyes was telling him the latter option, something that was making him immensely happy. He gratefully took the clothes and changed in his bathroom, but not until he checked himself out. He was definitely bigger than the first week that he got into the hospital. They had him train intensely and made him eat correctly. It didn't take long before he regained the body he remembered having before dying. He could also tell that he got taller and bigger. Not that he minded. It had been five years after all. As he dressed, he couldn't ignore something dark on his left forearm. His prisoner tattoo. It was still there. He sighed trying not to think about it. It was all in the past now. It was as if it had been in another life. He was now starting a new one. A life with an amazing young woman sporting a ponytail and the most kick-ass attitude he ever seen in someone.

And now here they were, watching the last scene of the movie as rain kept hammering down on Claire's apartment windows. It was almost 11pm but it was Friday night, so both could afford spending extra hours up. Not that they would have gone to some club and danced all night, since Claire was clearly getting tired, her head now lazily lying on Steve's right shoulder. He smiled at how physically close she got to him these last days. He was also lucky enough to have received a few kisses from her, here and there. She was obviously interested (or else she wouldn't have let him stay with her in the first place, right?), but the young man didn't know at which extend she was willing to go with him. To him it was clear. He would do anything for her and his body very much desired her since the moment he stepped into her little home.

But he was a gentleman and wanted to wait for her to decide. But damn was it hard. He had been sleeping on the couch since day one (as if she would have let him sleep in her bed!). He didn't mind that much, it was rather comfortable, way more than the hospital bed, but that didn't keep him from wishing of spending his nights by her side. Even more when she would wear those short and sexy PJs in the evening and in the morning. He didn't know if she was doing this on purpose to tease him, but she never wore any underwear under her night attire. Nothing to calm down his desires. And he still remembered vividly the third or fourth night he spent in her apartment. It was maybe midnight. Claire had gone to her room wishing him good night 30 minutes or so before. Like always, he couldn't sleep. He was too absorbed thinking about the brunette to sleep. But he would usually drift to dreamland after a while, but that night something kept him awake. He heard something coming from Claire's bedroom. Her door was closed like always, but he could distinctively hear something. Gasps…or sobs maybe? That made him realized how his hearing sense got better, most likely due to the virus. As much as he wanted to ignore the noises, he couldn't put his attention on something else. More gasps. Was she crying? He suddenly decided to stand up and quietly walked toward her closed door. The noises intensified and his face immediately turned tomato red as he finally understood the reason of the sounds.

"Oh my god…she's…oh shit!" he wildly thought, not sure if he wanted to stay or leave her some privacy.

But her muffled moans kept him into place as if they were putting him in a sort of trance. Unconsciously, he had brought his hand down his night pants and had grabbed his erection, granting a groan of pleasure from his throat. He quickly realized that the girl on the other side of the door could have heard him, but she didn't seem to stop her little pleasuring activity. He then started to imagine her, lying naked (or maybe still in her sexy PJs) on her bed, her hair untied and one of her hands caressing her breasts while the other would provide her that bittersweet self-pleasure. He kept stroking himself while thinking about her gorgeous body and face and listening to her gasps and moans of contentment, until he almost cried out in surprise when he heard her literally whimpering _his_ name many times until she reached her climax. And coincidentally, Steve had also reached his. He stared down at his hand filled with his essence, almost unable to believe what just happened. He then heard Claire's bed creaking and he was so scared that she would find him at her doorstep that he almost jumped back to the couch, under his blanket and pretended to sleep. But the girl didn't come out. It took maybe a few minutes before he finally fell asleep, the cute sounds of pleasure she was making still fresh in his mind.

And as weird as that night had been, they never talked about it. Claire didn't even hint anything about it. She really didn't realize that he had been listening to her the whole time. Just thinking about it made the young man blush around the girl. He tried the best he could to hide it, but Claire noticed a few times. She didn't say anything about it though. Steve wondered why, but didn't put too much thinking into it. But since that night, Steve had wanted her even more and it was now obvious that_ she _wanted him too. It was just a question of time until they could finally break the ice. He just didn't know if that meant days, weeks, or even _months_. But it was certain that he couldn't last that long. That would drive him crazy.

When the movie's credits finally ended, Steve instinctively reached for the remote controller to turn off the TV. He was surprised when he felt Claire's hand on top of his as she also reached for the device. For a second, neither moved. They just stared at their touching hands. And then, their gaze fell upon each other's eyes. Steve wasn't wearing his color contacts that night, his red eyes glowing in the dimly-lit room. It was scary, but at the same time, captivating. He looked like those vampires you see in the movies, who can so easily seduce distracted women. As much as Claire considered herself in control of the situation, she couldn't ignore the strong attraction she felt for the boy. He was so sweet, and funny, and attractive physically, but also emotionally. She then realized how she fell for him in such a short time. But that was okay. The young woman had been single almost all her life. It was about time she could care about someone and finally release her inner desires.

Their hands still touching, she slowly moved her body towards the young man, their lips barely inches apart. She could feel his breath and heartbeat quickening and that sent a shiver down her spine. She had never been that close to someone before and while she was nervous, it was tremendously exciting. Steve was looking at her intensely, but didn't move. He was probably waiting for her to make her move.

Claire slowly wet her lips, her throat getting dry as she brought her hand to the young man's neck, noticing the warmness of his skin. She felt like saying something, but she didn't want to ruin the moment either. She just whispered "Steve…" before closing the space between their lips. His lips were so soft and warm that she felt a distinctive stir in the lower part of her body. She heard him softly moan as he responded to her kiss. Their lips brushed lightly at first but they rapidly grew hungry as they pressed harder, trying to get entrance to each other's mouth. As Claire finally gained access to Steve's warm mouth and tongue, she brought her body even closer to his, feeling his arms encircling her waist and back. She sighed contently as she deepened the kiss, granting another moan from the young man.

"Claire…I can't…breathe…" he said harshly between heated kisses. But Claire didn't seem to listen as she kept kissing him deeply, wanting more and more of his love. He was almost completely lying down on the couch, the girl's body touching his dangerously.

She suddenly left his mouth only to bring her hot lips to his neck, gaining a loud moan from him. Steve couldn't resist any longer. All that teasing. He led his hands to the hem of Claire's shirt, wanting to remove it when the girl stopped her ministrations and looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked seriously, but he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Aw c'mon, Red…stop torturing me like that…I want you too…" he almost whimpered.

The young woman just smirked as she started to take off his shirt slowly. "Your turn will come…" she said before tossing the piece of clothing somewhere. She didn't waste a single second as she brought her lips to his bare torso, tasting the skin of his pectoral muscles, of his hard nipples (it seemed rather effective as she got a heated groan in response), of his abdominals…she kept kissing him until she reached a different tone of his skin. It was situated on the right side of his stomach, a large scar; its pale color contrasting with the normal tanned one of his skin. For a few seconds, she didn't move, she could only look at the old injury, her mind quickly replaying that horrible moment when one of Alexia Ashford's tentacles pierced mercilessly Steve's body, leading to his inevitable death. It had been years but that memory was still so fresh in the girl's mind. It wasn't something you could forget easily and just staring at that scar was swelling Claire's heart painfully.

All this time, Steve had been looking at her, wondering why she had stopped and why she seemed so…sad. He slowly sat up and brought a hand to her face.

"Claire…" he simply whispered.

Claire swiftly looked back at him; her eyes wide open and he could see the hurt in them. So much pain. He then noticed tears slowly rolling down her face and he was now completely confused.

"Hey…what's the matter, Claire?" he asked, deposing his other hand on her right cheek, his two hands now cupping her face.

"Oh, it's nothing…" she sniffed, trying to dry her tears with her arms. "It's just…that situation…it reminds of back then…when you…"

"…died?" he just replied. She nodded, still trying to stop her tears.

Steve just didn't know what to say. He never thought, or never took the time to think, how his death had affected the girl. Claire seemed like the type of girl to get over things like that rather quickly, but her red face with traces of tears was telling him something else. Had he been that important to her back then? He couldn't tell and was afraid to ask, so he simply decided to kiss her softly, hoping that it would take her pain away.

And it worked.

Claire seemed to relax in his kiss, no longer crying. She once again brought her arms around his neck and quickly deepened the kiss, raising the heat between them. Steve replied to it as feverishly as he brought his hands underneath the young woman's shirt, feeling her hot and soft flesh, causing a vivid stir in his lower part. He moaned into her mouth, and she finally accepted his invitation, letting his tongue in. She didn't spare a second as she played with it with her own tongue, her hands now roaming hungrily his toned chest and ending at the hem on his jeans. She stopped there teasingly, waiting for his reaction. As he kept kissing her, she could hear a sort of disappointing groan coming out of his throat and that made her smile. She then decided to proceed at ripping those jeans off him when the young man caught her off guard, his hands cupping both of her breasts in a lovingly squeeze. She gasped, but the sound that came out of her had more of a resemblance to a moan of ecstasy.

Steve looked at her with big round eyes that almost made her laugh, but it was soon replaced by a predatory smirk as he brought his lips to her neck, granting another cry of pleasure from the brunette.

"Did you really want me that much, Claire….?" he murmured to her ear as he started to tease her ear lobe with his lips and teeth, his thumbs now caressing her erected nipples.

"Wh-what…are you saying…?" she managed to reply as her head starting to feel light. Very light.

_Keep this up girl, and he's in total control of you. This is not how you imagined it, right? _

"Steeeve….."

_The more you succumb, the more he's leading the dance. But it's not too late. Do something now and he'll be yours. Completely. At your mercy._

"At my mercy…" whispered the woman as she placed both of her hands on the shoulders of her soon-to-be lover.

"What…?" was all that Steve could say before he was almost violently pushed down on the couch, the Redfield crushing him with her body. He was stunned for a second, trying to understand what happened. Was something wrong? He couldn't tell because the only thing he could see and feel was Claire hastily unzipping his jeans, sliding down his underwear-that she bought especially for him- and grabbing his sex in her hands with the delicacy of a butterfly's kiss.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…..!_

It would have probably been very funny if someone had filmed his expression, but Steve could care less about his appearance as he was too concentrated on watching the next move of Claire Redfield who was hovering over him, blushing and panting slightly, her lips parted and reaching slowly for his throbbing erection. He could hear himself gulping in the heavy air as he was waiting in anticipation for Claire's hot and moist mouth to wrap around his erected flesh. It seemed like forever until the girl lovingly let her tongue out to lick the tip and then envelop it the most she could with her mouth.

If he was bound to have a heart attack, Steve thought that he could have had one right now. The feeling of Claire's mouth around him was so good that he thought he might die from pleasure. But his heart was still beating, and furiously at that, and when the young woman started to move her head up and down, he could hear himself groaning and moaning in raw pleasure, his hands clawing the couch. It seemed to excite Claire as she went faster with the little treat she was giving him. Would this keep up any longer, and it would be done already. But Claire understood that when she suddenly stopped and slowly lifted up her head, making sure that her tongue was giving him some last licks before her mouth entirely left his sex.

"Whoa…Claire…you-" Steve was cut off quickly as Claire covered his mouth with her own, kissing him deeply. He was too absorbed in the kiss to realize that the brunette was placing her lower body over his, her hands taking off her jeans and underwear rather swiftly. He was too absorbed to even feel her warm and wet entrance touching his manhood ever so slightly.

It was only when she literally went down on him; his sex filling her up entirely, that Steve understood that Claire Redfield had stolen his long-due virginity.

He heard her gasp when it went all inside, her internal muscles squeezing him teasingly.

"Oh, Steve…" she moaned in his neck, her hands caressing his torso.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, listening to each other's heartbeat. It felt so good to be close, to be connected. And when Steve was about to wonder if she would ever move, Claire slowly started to move her hips up and down, causing both young adults to gasp and moan in surprise and pleasure. She went slow at first, making sure that she would lift herself up to the very tip and then lower down to the base, repeating the process many times, enjoying the feeling thoroughly.

Steve was looking at her in awe as she kept on going up and down on him, her firm breasts bouncing lightly and her eternal ponytail swaying from left to right and then from right to left. Her eyes were most of the time closed, but she would open them to look down on him, each time with a smile on her face. She was so beautiful and Steve suddenly wondered if he was dreaming. Wondering if any of this was real. But Claire increased her pace and the pleasure he felt doubled and was pretty much real.

"Claire…god…you're….so tight…" he managed to hiss as the girl kept on accelerating her rhythm, now gasping and moaning loudly.

"Aah, St-Steve! Yes…oh god!"

Steve felt himself reaching the very edge, oh yes, he was reaching that wonderful bliss, when some realization hit him hard in the gut. He quickly put his hands on Claire's hips, stopping her from moving. Panting, the girl looked at him with the most disappointing/frustrating face he has ever seen. A look that meant: _Why the hell are you stopping me? I was so damn near!_

But when Claire saw deep concern in Steve's eyes, she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong, Steve?" her voice was low, probably hurting from all that satisfactory screaming.

"Uhh…it's just…we're not using anything…you on the pill, I hope?"

Claire just scoffed back at him, not believing that he actually stopped their little highway to heaven because of some protection issue. Sure it was important, but the girl had been using birth control for years, and to her, it was far from being something to worry about.

"Of course, silly! Or else I wouldn't be raping you, now would I?" she replied grinning, and resuming, quite roughly, her love dance, going up and down on Steve's sex, granting many moans from him. She could tell it wouldn't be long before he would reach his climax. And she kept on moving while lowering her upper body on his torso, her breasts caressing his soft skin. His eyes were closed and he was panting heavily. She could feel his manhood pulsating violently inside her and before she could do anything, Steve grabbed her hips with his hands and started moving rapidly his own, making their bodies slap, provoking tons of pleasuring waves and gasps. And then Claire heard Steve roaring, _roaring_, in sheer ecstasy as he held her tightly in his arms, his body jolting two, three times. To her disappointment, the change of position caused her to not reach her own climax, but it didn't matter much since she made her love feel so good. She held him and the two of them stayed close, their breathing lowering slowly.

"Claire…that-that was so great…" whispered Steve, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it was…" she replied, caressing his hair, trying to not sound too disappointed. But she could tell she was failing. Steve lifted up his head and was looking directly in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Wasn't it good for you? Did I hurt you?" he asked, almost on the verge of panicking.

Claire quickly shook her head, her face still red from the intercourse, but also from her sudden embarrassment. "No, no. It's not that…it's just…" she tried to say, biting her bottom lip and looking away. She couldn't bring herself to say it so bluntly.

But Steve seemed to understand as he found himself smirking. He slowly reached for the girl's face with his hand, pulling her near him and he kissed her fully on the mouth.

"Steve? What are—" managed to say Claire before he deepened the kiss, making her moan in his mouth. She was still very aroused from her little rodeo that the slightest touch was sending hot shivers down her body. Steve took notice quickly as he led one of his hands down her body, first caressing her firm abdomen, and then reaching for Claire's clitoris and wet entrance. The girl screamed in pleasure when one of his fingers stroke the small erected flesh of her clitoris, repeating the process many times, making Claire leave his mouth for good, her lungs in dire need of oxygen as she kept on moaning and gasping loudly.

"Is that it? Is that the reason why you are mad at me?" asked Steve as he inserted two fingers inside the brunette, feeling her extremely warm and wet flesh. He could feel his erection coming back with much vigor.

"I-I'm not mad at you Steve…I-I was…just…" she replied, having a hard time doing so as the young man was now thrusting his fingers in and out of her rhythmically.

"Just say it: You didn't come and you're frustrated about it," added Steve, suddenly stopping what he was doing just to take Claire in his arms and putting her down on the tea table. Her behind facing him while her upper body would rest against the table.

The girl was too surprised by the sudden change of position _and_ location to actually do something. Her head was facing the TV, her arms sprawled on the smooth surface of the wooden table. Her knees were barely resting on the edge of it. She then felt Steve caressing the back of her thighs and that made her moan like a pussycat on heat. Not exactly the image she wanted to have right now. She swiftly turned her head around to get a glimpse of the redhead and saw him smiling devilishly at her. She then saw him lowering his face to her womanhood and that made her freeze with some unknown fear.

"Steve, what are you doing?" she demanded quickly, a hint of worry in her voice.

The young man stopped momently, and softly caressed her muscular buttocks and thighs. "Relax…I won't hurt you…" he said, before lowering his head even more. She could feel his breath touching that part of her body that she would normally never expose in such manner. But Steve was extremely gentle and she had a sort of idea of what he intended to do. That did make her relax. "…on the contrary…" he added, before Claire's mind went blank with joy, rainbows, unicorns and pink fillies.

She was barely able to conceal her screams and moans as feeling Steve's warm and hot tongue licking her down there was so…so…_friggin'_ good! Her upper body was violently shaking, her breasts stroking the table's surface. Steve kept moving his tongue up and down, seemingly enjoying a lot Claire's reactions. As his tongue's attention was to her bulging clitoris, he slowly inserted one finger into her, triggering a surprised cry of pleasure from the girl.

"Aaaaahh! Guuu….Steeeve…!" she cried out, out of breath and her hands now gripping the table's sides tightly. "I…I want you…in…in…" she gasped, her head hitting the table with moderate force. She felt herself near the edge, but she desired Steve in his wholeness at that moment more than anything else.

Hearing her pleading, Steve stopped his ministrations and lifted up his head to look at the brunette. She had turned her head to look back at him and he was immensely thrilled by the look on her face, her cheeks cherry pink, her lips parted and moistened, her hair all tangled up (she lost her hairband somewhere during their lovemaking) and her eyes gleaming with desire and anticipation. He moved his head forward and teasingly bit her right buttock, making the girl yelp in surprise.

"Steve! That's not funny…you know how I…"she retorted, slightly frowning.

"…how you want me?" he finished her sentence.

He seemed to hit the mark as Claire quickly turned her head back toward the TV. He decided to slide his hands on her voluptuous and oh so soft body, stopping at her firm breasts, grasping them and squeezing them lovingly. He also made sure to move his midsection against Claire's behind, his erection caressing her provocatively. He heard her gasp more than once as he kept on massaging her breasts and rocking his hips against her.

"Oh god, Steve…!" she whimpered, her body unconsciously rocking in rhythm with his.

Steve's face was near her right ear, she could feel his breath in her hair. He was heavily breathing from all that sexual teasing. "Do you want me so much that you willingly made sure that I would hear you doing all those naughty things alone in your room?" he hoarsely whispered in her ear, slowly positioning himself at her warm entrance.

Claire just made a strange noise when realization hit her and before she could react, Steve was swiftly entering her, his lovestick going up all the way. She heard him groan in satisfaction and she couldn't deny her own as he started moving in and out of her, the table softly cracking under the pressure and movement. It didn't take long before his pace increased, making the girl gasp and moan more loudly. Steve had placed his hands on her hips, stabilizing his thrusting and making sure to vary its speed. He then found himself moaning in ecstasy, feeling Claire's inside walls squeezing him rhythmically. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but he wanted to make sure that this time, the brunette would get her own climax. So he kept on entering her, a bit slower this time, caressing her back and breasts now and then, knowing she was enjoying the ministrations.

And Claire did, experiencing for the first time something so good. Her body was like on fire, sending pleasuring electric bolts at all the right places. She could feel herself for the second time that night, reaching that blissful place, slowly but surely. Each thrust Steve engaged, she found herself gasping, wanting more of that feeling. But his pace was too slow for her to actually reach her so-anticipated orgasm. Instead of telling, she decided to move her own hips accordingly to Steve's movements, causing him to go a bit faster. The young man noticed and Claire was pleasantly surprised when she felt him bend over a bit, his hands moving down her thighs, their bodies feeling closer more than ever as his pace increased significantly, provoking both young adults to heavily gasp and moan in raw passion.

"Tell me again why…we didn't…do this…before?" panted Steve, as he felt himself going dangerously near the edge.

"I wanted…to…wait…so it would be…better!" tried to reply the Redfield girl, exhaling as much, feeling like she was about to explode.

Steve managed to smile as he tried to keep his pace, and a naughty thought appeared in his mind as he drove on his hands between Claire's legs. The girl suddenly gasped at the touch, unsure about the young man's intention. Then, as he continued to thrust into her as rapidly as he could, he started to stroke Claire's clitoris with one finger, causing the young woman to cry out in pleasure, her whole body shaking under the new sensation. He kept doing it, feeling her inside walls squeezing him even more violently, the tea table now frantically creaking – he was almost afraid that it would break- and Claire finally let out a satisfactory and long moan as she reached her climax, causing Steve to also orgasm inside her.

And for a few minutes, they both stayed on the poor tea table, trying to catch their breath. Steve slowly removed himself from Claire and then softly took her in his arms, sighing contently. The girl also seemed to be satisfied as she carried a smile on her lips, her eyes still closed, maybe trying to relive what just happened.

"So…was the wait worth it?" finally asked Steve after a while.

Claire slowly opened her eyes and looked at him warmly. She then placed a hand on his handsome face, still feeling the heat radiating from it.

"More than worth it," she replied, landing a soft kiss on his lips.

The young man responded to the kiss, caressing lightly the side of her naked body. He couldn't feel happier than he was in that exact moment.

"But, Steve…?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time…how about we do it in bed?"

* * *

The end.


End file.
